


Terrible timing

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dylan being a dick, F/M, Multi, Reader is looking to piss Dylan off, Thomas smokes and rides a motorcycle in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fun times with the boys





	Terrible timing

Tapping his fingers anxiously while you shift in his lap, Dylan clears his throat. A small smirk plays at your lips as you plant a gentle kiss to his cupid's bow. He returns a soft kiss before angling his head to deepen the kiss. Shivers run up your spine as his knuckles skate across the backside of your sundress. You gasp which makes licking his way into your mouth so much easier. His cock feels so warm and lovely inside you that unintentionally your hips start to stir. Your breath coming out in soft pants and hitched moans just as your fingers begin to clutch at his sweater. Suddenly, you break the kiss to lie your head on his shoulder to whine.

 

"What is it?" Dylan hums into your hair, casually. "Can't do it, huh?"

"You're such a dick." You answer through gritted teeth and blurry eyes.

"Well, I mean, if you're going to act like this."

His hands find their way to your hips and push you down roughly, elicting a broken cry from you. You sit up to shoot a glare at him in warning.

"Don't." Your tone wavering and pitched higher than intended.

"Sorry? Don't what?" Dylan muses cheekily as he pivots his hips higher all while his fingers are leaving slow forming bruises in their wake. "You'll have to speak up sweetheart."

Weakly you grasp at his sweater and whimper.

"I hate you." You cry as you eventually give and match the rhythm of his hips. Only to still when you hear the unmistakable click of the front door being unlocked.

"Dylan wait- stop," You manage to gasp out as you see Thomas walk in with a bright smile on his face. A burning blush travels up your neck as you slap Dylan's bicep. "Look who it is, Dylan. Hello Tommy, what brings you here?" Your breath is still a little ragged but nothing too noticable and you swear you can still feel Dylan's hips stirring from underneath you.

"Hey man, what's up?" Your boyfriend manages so nonchalantly.

You didn't, you mouth and he looks away.

"For the party, remember?" Thomas supplies a laugh while he digs in his jacket pocket for his signature  cigarettes and lighter. "Do I smoke on the veranda?" The dirty blonde boy asks as he sets his motorcycle helmet, keys, and wallet on the kitchen counter.

"No it's fine, paps will get you doing that. You can smoke in here." Dylan says as he remembers all the ridiculous pictures they've snapped of the two of you together. 

You exchange another look with a clearly amused Dylan as Thomas lights his cigarette in the kitchen, his back turned to the couch that you were seated on Dylan.

"Dylan, you fucking fuck." You whisper the words between your teeth only to shoot Thomas a sugary sweet smile when he joins the two of you in the living room. "How was the drive from set, Tommy?"

His face lights up as he sits down on the couch right next to the two of you. You were going to murder Dylan. A maddening blush makes it up your neck and rests heavily on your cheeks and you pray that it isn't too noticable.

Thomas takes a drag of his cigarette he replies, "It was alright love. You know, traffic isn't a thing if you're driving right." There's a twinkle in his eyes as he exhales, "What about you guys? Do anything fun while I was away?"

"Oh yeah," Dylan starts but you stop by clasping a hand around his mouth.

"We didn't really do much. I was actually going to shower before you all got here but it totally slipped my mind. Sorry about this." Your mouth moves at a mile a minute as you tap your fingers on your boyfriend's shoulder. "Dylan, carry me to the bathroom please." It was not phrased as a question but a command.

"You don't have legs now or what?"

You shoot him a split second look before he bites his tongue.

"You better go on and do it Dylan, she looks like she's going to rip your bloody throat out. What did you do to my precious dandelion? I haven't even been away that long."

After you wrap your legs around his waist, he gets up from the couch slowly. Thank god you wore such a long sundress. If you hadn't, not much would have been concealed.

"See you in a bit." You say, waving at Thomas who looks completely entertained as he takes another long drag from his cigarette.

"See you, love."

 

As Dylan sets you down on his bed, still very much inside you, you hit his chest in retaliation, "What, did you fucking forget to tell me that people were coming over? What the hell, Dylan!" You whisper at first but your last words are a yell, if not a frustrated scream.

"You're so hot when you're angry, oh my god. Is this a bad time?" He asks as he gazes all too intensely for your liking. Broad arms and heavy legs box you in and you suddenly cannot breathe.

"It is definitely a bad time, for fuck's sake! Don't get hard inside me when our friend is outside!" You are now whispering vehemently, your chest heaving. "What is wrong with you!? God, I can't believe you."

You pant heavily before grabbing at his face desperately and smudging kisses to his lips then down his chin. He groans as your legs cross behind him, physically urging some movement on his part. Suddenly his hips are stirring and your head tips back and your throat is hoarse from panting. A hand clasps around your mouth and you look at Dylan with tears in your eyes; desperate for your orgasm after all the teasing.

"You're so whiny today, I got you alright? Be a little quieter." Dylan chuckles as your nails dig into his wrist.

You're terribly tempted to bite his hand but then you feel his fingers on your clit. For a moment you close your eyes and whimper when his lips come in contact with your skin. He peppers kisses up and down your neck and chest while his fingers and hips speed up.

"Dylan!" You shriek from under his hand as your legs find the bed and try to get away from the overwhelming pleasure. A natural response which lead Dylan to shoot you a look.

"Stay still now, Princess." He warns as you  struggle to do so as your, orgasms wash over the both of you. Through muffled moans and whines, you look at Dylan with glassy eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He dares say while pulling out of you and your hand instinctively comes up to slap him.

"You're a fucking prick." You say with a confusing mixture of triumphance and anger.

Walking away to the restroom, you watch as he cradles his cheek in sheer confusion.

 

After slamming the door of the restroom and immediately turning the shower knob, the water hits the wall as you wait for warm water. A shudder leaves you as you can feel Dylan's come dripping down your thighs.

When steam starts to circle the bathroom, you quickly pull your dress over your head and step into the shower. You wash your body then hair quickly before stepping back out. Suddenly you are hit with the sudden realization that you don't have a change of clothes.

 

Opening the bathroom door slowly, you are greeted by a very empty room. While rummaging through the drawers you find a pair of small boxers and shrug while shimmying into them. Next you stumble across a large plain plain t-shirt. This ought to be good, you think to yourself. You exit the room to find Thomas lying down on the couch listening to some soft rock from his phone.

"Oh hey, love." He greets you happily and sits up properly patting beside him for you to sit. You do just that and he loops an arm around your shoulders. "How are we feeling, hm? The shower good? I should probably take one, I smell like pure smoke." Thomas jokes as you make yourself comfortable and lean into his side.

"Oh, you know I don't mind your smoking Tommy." You sigh before asking, "Where did Dylan go?"

"For a drive." He supplies and you nod because this is normal behavior. "Something happen between you two?"

"He was being a prick."

"That's nothing new."

"Yeah, I'll say."

After a comfortable silence,

His fingers thread through your wet hair.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"...Kiss me?"

 "Is that what you want?"

Your response is to turn and meet him halfway. His fingers tip your chin upwards while he steals kisses from you desperately. His kisses tainted with smoke but you find yourself enjoying it. Greedily he finds himself pulling and tugging at your hair all while sucking and biting pretty bruises into your neck. A suprised gasp leaves you as you can tell he is two seconds away from pinning you to the couch. Pulling away, you smile and his hair is far too put together. His lips redder than before and his fingers suddenly resting on your thigh in what seems like anticipation.

"We should do that more often." Thomas sighs longingly while running his fingers through his hair and you stifle a giggle.

"We should." You say, amused as the doorbell rings.

"..Must be Thomas."


End file.
